Complicated
by MyuCandy-A
Summary: Gadis yang bernama Gumi memiliki perasaan pada pria idamannya yang bernama Gakupo yang sebenarnya merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri. Tetapi semuanya semakin berantakan dan sepertinya perasaannya akan berjalan ke pria idamannya dengan perjalanan yang lama.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek duduk di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolahnya. Ia menikmati angin yang meniup bumi dan langit yang biru dengan awan-awan putihnya yang menghiasi. Gadis itu bernama Gumi . Gumi menyenderkan kepalanya ke pohon itu dan tetap memandangi langit .

"_**When will I be like her?"**_

Dengan kata-kata itu,yang ada di pikiran Gumi adalah Luka dan Gakupo. Ya, dia iri dengan Luka yang sangat cantik , dewasa dan disukai banyak orang. Di mata Gumi , Luka adalah wanita yang sempurna. Sedangkan Gakupo adalah pria yang disukai oleh Gumi. Ia selalu melihat Luka dan Gakupo sangat dekat , Ia cemburu , Ia iri . Tetapi Luka sendiri adalah sahabat Gumi dulu yang sudah putus hubungan pertemanannya dengan Gumi. Tetapi walau begitu , Gumi tidak ingin menyakiti Luka untuk mendapatkan Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri sebenarnya juga teman masa kecil Gumi sebelum mengenal Luka. Gumi takut semuanya malah menjadi berantakan .

Saat pulang sekolah , Gumi berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya dan tiba-tiba disambut oleh teman masa kecilnya juga yang bernama Gumiya. "Yo,yo! Wajahmu murung lho!" Gumiya mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke sisi Gumi dan berjalan di samping Gumi. Gumiya dan Gumi bersahabat dan hubungan mereka seperti saudara . "Murung? Tidak kok. Perasaanmu saja kali?" Gumi melirik ke wajah Gumiya yang sedang menyengir . "Menyangkal lagi , menyangkal lagi , ya sudah deh~! Kalau itu pendapatmu!" Gumiya mengatakannya sedikit dihentakkan dan Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Jalanmu ke sana kan? Kita berpisah disini, okay ?" Gumiya senyum , "Jaa ne! Sampai bertemu lagi besok!" Gumiya jalan berpisah dari Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Gumi tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya juga. "Jaa!" Gumi mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit tinggi dan agak keras. Mereka pun akhirnya jalan ke rumah masing-masing. Saat Gumi berjalan dan hampir sampai ke rumahnya , Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di penglihatannya saat Ia berpisah jalan dengan Gumiya ,

Ada yang mengawasi mereka .

Gumi meletakkan tasnya di dekat kursi belajarnya dan langsung menidurkan diri di ranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan helaan napasnya dan memeluk boneka kelinci putih kesukaannya. Boneka itu pemberian dari Gakupo saat Valentine Day , awalnya Gumi juga tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo yang dingin mau memberikannya boneka , apalagi itu saat di Valentine Day . Gumi berhenti memeluk bonekanya dan mengangkat bonekanya ke arah langit kamarnya , Ia menatap boneka itu . "Apa Aku punya kepercayaan dan keberanian untuk merebut Gakupo dariku ya...?" Gumi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan wajahnya menandakan keraguannya untuk bersama dengan Gakupo.

Setelah beberapa menit Ia menatap boneka itu , Ia menghela napasnya lagi. "Sudahlah , Gumi , jangan berharap deh." Ia berbicara lagi pada dirinya sendiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"_**This mind keeps reminding me of you ,**_

_**You're haunting me , dear."**_

Gumi keluar dari kamar mandinya dan sudah tampil dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan ke ranjangnya. _"Kenapa rasanya kamarku dingin sekali ya...?" _Gumi berkata dalam hati dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia kaget dengan apa yang Ia lihat , jendela kamarnya terbuka . "Eh...?" Gumi mengeluarkan suara yang kebingungan , Karena seingatnya , saat Ia pergi ke sekolah biasanya jendela itu tidak terbuka. Lalu Gumi mulai berpikir . _"Ah,mungkin saja ibu yang membukanya. Eh... tidak. Kalau ibu yang membukanya , pasti terdengar langkah kaki. Tapi... eh... tapi... Aku tanyakan saja ke ibu." _Gumi meletakkan handuk kecilnya sembarangan dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia dengan cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga dan mencari ibunya.

Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ia berlari ke ruang tamu dan menjawab teleponnya. "Halo..?" Gumi menyapa penelepon. "Ah,Gumi, ini ibu. Ibu sedang ada di luar kota , maaf ya mendadak." Suara ibu Gumi berkata. "Eh.. Ibu, Ibu membuka jendela kamarku tidak?" Gumi bertanya dan salah satu alisnya naik. Lalu ibu Gumi menjawab ,

"Tidak kok."

Gumi kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya . _"Lebih baik Aku segera mengerjakan pr ku!" _dengan cepat Gumi duduk di kursi belajarnya dan mendapati sebuah surat ada di atas mejanya. '_From : Gumiya' _, Gumi langsung diam dan tersenyum kecil , _"Ada apa lagi sih dengan bocah ini." _Gumi mulai membuka surat itu dan membaca isi kertasnya.

_From , Gumiya_

_Hey , maaf kalau Aku mengirim surat secara tidak sopan! Aku dengan hebatnya bisa memanjat rumahmu lho ! Hanya untuk mengantarkan surat ini! Aku hebat kan? Sebaiknya kau mengakui kehebatan pria ini!_

_Surat ini sangat berarti! Jangan berhenti membaca! Oh ya, besok..._

_Jangan lupa membawa coklat untukku,sebagai hadiah kalau Aku ini.._

_Aku ini hebat daripada kau! _

_Aku ingin memberitaumu , _

_Sejak kecil saat pertama kali kita bertemu , Aku merasakan ada yang aneh saat melihatmu. Kau sangat imut , dan kau sangat menyenangkan untuk dijahili , menurutku sih.. Tapi kau juga tidak kalah jahilnya denganku kan? Tapi aku selalu menang darimu! Karena itu..._

_Ah,sebenarnya Aku menulis ini dengan sangat malu.. maksudku.._

_Aku menyukaimu!_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu!_

_Temui Aku di bawah pohon sakura besok saat pulang sekolah!_

_Bye , Gumi~!_

Gumi terdiam saat membaca surat itu. Sahabatnya mencintainya , dirinya mencintai Gakupo , dan Ia juga tau ada seorang gadis bernama Rin yang menyukai Gumiya , dan juga ada Len yang menyukai Rin , ada Luka yang menyukai Gakupo dan Gakupo pun sepertinya menyukai Luka.

Itu pendapatnya.

"_**It's so complicated, isn't it?"**_

** "Ring! Ring! Ring!" **Suara bel sekolah yang mengatakan sudah saatnya pulang. Wajah para murid di kelas langsung cerah karena mendengar bel itu. Gumi melihat ke jendela , lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gumiya di surat itu,Gumi berjalan ke belakang sekolahnya,dimana pohon sakura besar itu berdiri. Gumi melihat Gumiya yang ketiduran dan mulailah pikiran usilnya itu. Ia mendekati Gumiya , lalu mengambil ranting pohon dan mengelus hidung Gumiya dengan ujung ranting itu. Gumiya yang merasa tidurnya diganggu dan menjadi tidak nyaman itu terbangun dan matanya langsung segar dengan kehadiran ranting itu. "Kamu ngapain sih!?" Gumiya mengeluarkan suara yang agak besar dan melihat ke Gumi yang tertawa.

"K-kurang ajar!" Wajah Gumiya langsung memerah dan langsung buang muka , Gumi tersenyum dan menyentuh punggung Gumiya dengan ranting itu , "Aiyaaaa,sepertinya ada yang...ngambek." Gumi melihati Gumiya yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah itu. "Oh,kau senang? Baguslah. Berarti kau mencintaiku juga kan?" Gumiya melihat ke Gumi dengan tatapan usil. Gumi terdiam dan tangan kirinya langsung dikepalnya dan siap untuk memukul Gumiya, tetapi Gumiya menghentikan tangannya itu dan menarik Gumi ke dirinya sendiri. Ranting pohon itu jatuh. Wajah Gumi dan Gumiya menjadi dekat. Mereka pun saling menatap.

Angin berhembus dengan pelannya,dan Gumiya akhirnya mencium Gumi. Wajah kedua teman masa kecil itu langsung memerah. "Aku serius,Aku mencintaimu. Kau masih tidak percaya? Itu terserah kau,tapi dengan ciuman ini,Aku sudah membuktikannya,kan?" Gumiya kembali menatap Gumi yang wajahnya masih merah dan malah semakin memerah. "Ur... " Gumi menjadi sangat gugup. Gumiya menyengir , "Mulai sekarang , kau harus menjadi di sisiku ,begitu juga Aku!" Gumiya mencium dahi tidak tau harus apa.

"_Aku harus bagaimana...?"_

"_Aku dan Gumiya hanya bersahabat..."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Rin nanti? Lalu perasaanku pada Gakupo.."_

"_Kenapa sangat membingungkan... seperti benang kusut..?"_

Sekali lagi, ada bayangan yang mengawasi mereka di belakang pohon.


	2. The Beginning of Everything

Ini pertama kalinya Saya terlibat (?) dalam dunia ..

Ini juga pertama kalinya Saya menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia,biasanya Saya menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris dan yang dibuat itu.. fanfic Professor Layton dan Vocaloid terus ._. (Sang Author ini penggemar berat Professor Layton,mau proof nya? Cek deviantArtnya aja, .com,Sang Author sampai membuat Professor Layton Ocnya sendiri.)

Akhir-akhir ini sang Author selalu ketiban sial seperti ; kehabisan stock permen , temen bbm nya pada jarang chat , temen-temen cybernya banyak yang bertengkar , dan kuota paket internetnya untuk samsung note kesayangannya tinggal 200.000 an KB. Sang Author hanya bisa mengisi waktu dengan menulis ide-ide,cek deviantArt,ngegambar (tapi ga jadi jadi),denger lagu dan belajar.

Cukup dengan basa-basi nya , mari lanjutkan _Complicated_.

* * *

"**Ring! Ring! Ring!**",Suara bel sekolah,saatnya pulang,para murid mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menguap,tak ada sedikit pun yang ceria di kelas itu,Mengapa? Karena mereka diberi banyak tugas oleh para guru dan semua itu harus dikumpulkan lusa. Yak,Gumi pun menguap dan dengan lesuhnya Ia membereskan tasnya. "_Tugas Bahasa Inggris,tugas Bahasa Mandarin,tugas fisika... Banyak sekali..._",Gumi bergumam dalam hati dengan kepasrahannya dan menghela nafasnya , Ia hanya berharap bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya,tetapi permasalahan perasaannya tidak kalah menekan pikirannya yang sudah terbebani tugas-tugas itu.

"Hey,Gumi-chan!" , Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu masuk ke kelas Gumi dan berjalan sedikit cepat,dan di akhirnya saat Ia sampai di tempat duduk Gumi,anak yang bernama Len itu menggebrak meja Gumi. Gumi pun sedikit melompat dari tempat duduknya. "A-ada apa..?" Gumi sweatdrop dan sedikit panik karena tatapan Len. "Ano.." Len melirik ke arah lain dan menatap Gumi lagi, "Kau lihat Rin , tidak?" , katanya. Gumi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dan dirinya juga bingung. "Rin..? Bukannya dia bersamamu seperti biasa?" Gumi bertanya pada Len. Len menggaruk kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya yang sepertinya menandakan dirinya juga kebingungan dan berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Ayo kita bicara saja." Len mengajak Gumi untuk pergi ke cafe bersama.

* * *

"Eh...?" Gumi mengeluarkan suara karena Ia terlalu terkejut. "Iya! Jadi Rin itu selalu saja membicarakan Gumiya sahabatmu! Menyebalkan! Padahal kan Aku yang selalu ada di sisinya. Tadi pagi juga dia ke kelas Gumiya dan mencium pipinya!" Len mengoceh dan cemberut,Gumi bisa merasakan kalau Len sangat kecewa. "Lalu,kau tau apa,Saat pulang sekolah,Rin langsung keluar dari kelas dan dia langsung pergi ke kelas Gumiya! Aku sebal!" Len terus mengoceh,Gumi yang pasrah dan tidak tau mau melakukan apa hanya bisa melihat Len dan terdiam. Di matanya,Len sama saja seperti Gumiya, energitik , usil , tetapi kalau sudah marah pasti akan cemberut dan seperti anak kecil.

Sudah beberapa menit Gumi terdiam dan Len masih memakai cemberutan di wajahnya. Gumi menghela nafas dan Len melirik ke Gumi, "Hei,bagaimana kalau kita cari mereka?" Kata Len dengan nada yang datar. Gumi mengedipkan matanya. "Kau serius?" Gumi menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dan dibalas oleh cemberutan Len yang mulai pulih. "Iya,Aku serius,memangnya kita mau berdiam terus disini? Aku melihatmu dan Gumiya sudah jadian,toh mana mungkin kan kamu diam saja?" , Len berkata dengan nada datarnya lagi dan mulai beranjak pergi dari kursinya , Gumi mengedipkan matanya lagi dan Ia menyadari kalau Len yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Len.

Gumi dan Len sudah berjalan agak jauh dari cafe tersebut,tetapi perjalanan pencarian mereka tidak ada senyuman sedikit pun. Suasana ke-khawatiran mulai menimpah pikiran mereka berdua. "_Gumiya dimana ya... kuharap Gumiya tidak bersama Rin,Aku takut nanti Len memarahinya habi-habisan.._", Gumi berkata dalam hatinya,Sedangkan Len berkata dalam hati ; "_Rin dimana ya... Semoga saja si brengsek Gumiya itu bisa kutemukan juga,akan kubunuh dia."_. Gumi terus mengikuti langkah Len dan tiba-tiba Len berhenti,Gumi tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan terus berjalan karena berpikir dalam hatinya. "_Tidak,kalau Aku marah dan membunuh Gumiya,pasti Gumi akan melindunginya dan malah Gumi yang mati... Ah,Aku akan melakukannya diam-diam? Tidak,Jangan bodoh,Len. Akal sehat,akal sehat.._" Len berkata dalam hati dan keringat dingin menetes sedikit dari wajahnya yang menghadap ke bawah. "Len?" Gumi mendekati Len dan Ia akhirnya sadar kalau Len berhenti berjalan. "Kau kenapa?" Gumi melanjutkan kata-katanya dan dibalas oleh mata Len yang mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangis.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?!" Gumi memegang kedua pundak Len dan Len terus menangis. "Aku..Aku bingung.. Gumi-" Len menangis dan tangisannya itu membuatnya susah untuk berbicara,Gumi merasa khawatir dan menariknya ke rumahnya.

_"He cried ,_

_He is in despair "_

* * *

"**Cklek.**" Suara pintu kamar Gumi yang baru saja ditutup hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang mengisi suasana kosong kamar Gumi. Gumi membiarkan Len duduk di lantai dan Gumi duduk di sampingnya. "Hei,ceritakan saja." Gumi mengelus-elus punggung Len. "Aku bingung... Aku benci Gumiya dan Rin sangat menyukai dia.. Aku merasa ingin membunuh Gumiya... Aku ingin dia lenyap." Len mengatakan semuanya,semua yang ada di pikirannya tadi dengan suarannya yang sedikit bergetar. Gumi berhenti mengelus punggung Len dan menatap Len , Len yang merasa ditatap langsung menatap balik. Keheningan mengisi kedua remaja itu , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , detik terus berjalan dan mereka masih saling menatap , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 , sudah 10 detik dan mereka terus saja menatap masing-masing , 11 , 12 , 13 , 14 , 15 , Mereka tidak berkedip sama sekali , 16 , 17 , 18 , 19 , 20 , Tatapan mereka terlihat seperti saling mengorek isi hati masing-masing , 21 , 22 , 23 , 24 , 25 , Mereka masih saja saling menatap , 26 , 27 , 28 , 29 , 30 , Keluarlah tertawaan kecil dari diri mereka dan tertawaan itu semakin besar .

"G-Geli! Kau ngapain sih menatapku seperti itu?" Len yang berhenti menatap itu langsung tertawa dan Gumi menyentuk pipi Len dan berkata, "Air matamu sudah kering.",dan Ia tersenyum. Len mengedipkan matanya dan memegang pipinya sendiri. Keheningan menimpah mereka berdua lagi dan wajah Len langsung dihiasi dengan cengirannya , "Terima kasih.".

* * *

Langit sudah menjadi gelap,Len sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Gumi sedang stress mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya,ah bukan,Ia sebenarnya malas mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan lebih memilih mengemil wortelnya. Ia menulis dengan cepat dan berusaha mencari jawabannya dengan cepat agar Ia bisa mengemil wortel dan bermain game. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya secara tidak sengaja melirik ke handphone hijaunya yang ada di samping bukunya. Bayangan Gumiya dan Rin muncul di pikirannya,Ia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik SMSnya kepada Gumiya yang berisi ;

_Hei, Gumiya,_

_Kau ada dimana? Kamu baik-baik saja,kan? Aku dengar dari Len kalau kamu baru saja dicium oleh Rin dan sepertinya Rin langsung ke kelasmu saat pulang khawatir dengan Rin lho,tadi Kau kemana? Balas ya._

Gumi meletakkan handphonenya lagi di atas meja belajarnya dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Gumiya dan handphonenya langsung berbunyi. Ia dengan sigap membuka handphonenya dan membaca SMS yang Ia dapatkan.

_Ho,jadi kau khawatir denganku,dong? Aku sedang di rumahku kok,mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah,Aku baik-baik saja! Len? Rin? Oh,si couple pirang yang hampir seperti kembaran ya? Iya,tadi Rin mencium pipiku. Kau kecewa? Dan pas pulang sekolah,Aku juga bertemu dengannya lagi,Kami berdua pergi ke candy shop. Maaf ya kalau dia menciumku._

Handphone Gumi berbunyi lagi,sepertinya Ia mendapatkan SMS baru lagi,Ia membuka SMS baru itu,dan itu bukan dari Gumiya,melainkan dari Gakupo ;

_Gumi-chan,_

_Temui Aku di taman,_

_Besok setelah pulang sekolah._

Wajah Gumi langsung memerah,dan Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo mengajaknya ke taman,Ia langsung berpikiran kalau Gakupo mengajaknya kencan. Gumi langsung membalas SMS Gakupo dan tiba-tiba dirinya lupa dengan SMS Gumiya.

_Taman? Hai'!_

Gumi langsung menaruh handphonenya lagi di meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

_"It was very exciting ,_

_But beware , _

_Every exciting moments,_

_Somtimes has the parts when your heart will be blank."_

* * *

Gumi langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah taman,tetapi ternyata Gumiya mengikuti dirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Gu-miii~!" Gumiya memanggil nama Gumi agak keras dan Gumi terkejut dan secara reflek ,

"Duk!"

Gumi memukul kepala Gumiya,dan Gumiya langsung jatuh dan duduk,Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya dan berdiri lagi ke sisi Gumi yang berhenti berjalan. "Anooo,m-maaf,Gumiya!" Gumi panik karena telah memukul Gumiya dan Ia malah mendapatkan kecupan di dahi dari Gumiya. "Ga apa kok~ Kau imut kalau begitu!" Gumiya menyengir dan dibalas dengan glare Gumi. "Aku bercanda!" Gumiya berkata dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya , "Ano,kau mau kemana? Kok rasanya tadi kau cepat-cepat?" Gumiya yang penuh dengan penasaran itu bertanya sambil tersenyum. "Ke...taman." Gumi menjawab dengan pelan,Gumiya mulai bertambah penasaran dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi , "Kenapa kemarin malam tidak membalas SMSku? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kok sepertinya kau menjawab 'ke taman' dengan lesuh?",

Gumi yang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Gumiya itu jadi kebingungan. Dan Ia mulai berbohong. "Ah,kamu mengirimku SMS kemarin..? Aku secara tidak sengaja tertidur.. Tadi saja Aku kena marah oleh guru fisikaku karena Aku malah mengerjakan tugasnya sedikit sembarangan,ya.. karena Aku sangat ngantuk dan Aku tidak apa kok~!" Gumi menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan kebohongan dan tersenyum. Gumiya dengan mudahnya percaya dengan perkataan Gumi dan menyengir, "Oke deh~ Kau mau ke taman? Mau kuantarkan?" Gumiya menawarkan Gumi tetapi Gumi menggeleng. "Ah,tidak usah~! Ada temanku menanti kok disana!" Gumi tersenyum dan Gumiya mengangguk,melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Gumi menghela nafas.

* * *

Akhirnya Gumi berhasil ke taman,Ia menengok kanan dan kiri dan mendapati sosok yang Ia nantikan,Ia berlari kecil ke sosok itu dan tersenyum. "Aku sampai~!" Gumi melirik ke sosok itu. Sosok itu yang merupakan Gakupo menoleh ke Gumi. "_Seperti biasa,dia tetap saja memakai tampangnya yang cool itu,ya... Dia memang cool~!_" Gumi berkata dalam hati dan Gakupo menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau menatap wajahku seperti.. 'terobsesi' begitu?" Gakupo berkata dengan nadanya yang datar itu dan Gumi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Jadi ada apa kau mengajak kita bertemuan disini?" Gumi bertanya. "Oh,itu. Untuk kesenangan saja." Gakupo menjawab dengan nada datarnya dan Gumi hanya bisa tersenyum,Ia tidak kecewa kalau Gakupo tetap saja menjawab dengan datar,karena perasaannya kepada Gakupo lah yang menghentikannya untuk kecewa dan marah pada pria idamannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian,sosok familiar muncul di belakang Gakupo,sosok yang tidak diharapkan oleh Gumi,Itulah Luka. "Lu...ka...?" Gumi membiarkan suaranya memanggil nama gadis berambut pink itu dengan sangat pelan. "Eh? Gakupo,kau mengajak dia? Buat apa?" Luka melirik Gakupo dan nadanya seperti sedikit marah. "Untuk kesenangan. Ayo,sekarang kita berjalan-jalan di taman ." Gakupo mulai berjalan duluan dan Gumi & Luka mengikuti Gakupo dan saling deathglare.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat persahabatan antara Gumi dan Luka jadi putus?

* * *

Sekianlah cerita ini untuk sementara,Sang Author sedang mengalami kemalasan yang seperti Gumi dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Ah ya,Author ingin minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita dan typo,lalu ke tidak sambungan cerita,Karena sang Author ini sangat suka menulis dan melimpahkan ide-idenya secara sembarang (?).

Kalau mau review,silahkan review~


End file.
